Perfect
by Beacon
Summary: It was similar to when his mother was pregnant, but now it was much more exciting to watch Katara's belly swell and grow, to know that they had created a life that he would soon be able to hold. Zutara


Disclaimer: …Do I look like I have enough money to own ATLA? Yeah, I thought not…

AN: I have no clue why, but this story took me ages to write, and I'm not even sure how much I like it. Not to mention, I have to get started on a fic Lady.Meister and I are working on, so I suppose this one was just sort of a time waster. Oh well, one more fic really can't hurt me… please remember to review, I know it is slightly troublesome, but I really like to hear what you guys think of my work, and it'll only take a second.

Oh, and it's probably really too late to mention this, but is anyone going to the Anime Convention in Boston? I'm going Saturday, for like the whole day, and I'm totally excited. If any of you guys are going, I hope you all have a great time!

Perfect

It had scared him when his mother's belly had first begun to swell. He could no longer sit on her lap as comfortably as he had done before and Ursa wouldn't run around with him like she had only a couple weeks ago. He had cried at first, wondering what strange thing was taking over the inside of his mother, until she had picked him up and held him. "Zuko, what's wrong?" she cooed, settling in a chair and perching him on the edge of her lap. Through a halting sentence, interrupted by hiccups and sniffs, Zuko had managed to explain his fears to the Fire Nation Princess. Ursa laughed softly, gently hugging her small prince.

"Zuko, nothing's wrong with me, in fact, it's something good that is going on." He had looked up at his mother, tears still in his eyes, but now they were filled with curiosity.

"Something good?" he sniffed.

"Yes, Zuko, you're going to have a little sister or brother, what do you think of that?" Ursa had asked softly, gently placing her son's hand over the small lump in her stomach.

"A baby sister?" Zuko asked, tears now only old stains on his cheeks and his eyes brimming with light.

"Or brother, yes. A little friend for you to look after." Ursa had comforted softly.

Zuko had thought it over for a moment brow creased in thought. Finally, a shaky smile spread over his young face and he nodded. Ursa smiled and pulled his close, "That's my boy," and she had kissed his head before sending him off to find his uncle to play with.

The months following Ursa'a announcement, Zuko had gathered his mother flowers everyday from the royal courtyard. He had once asked the mother the best he could if she thought the baby would like him when it was born. Ursa had laughed, her soft voice filtering out over the water of the pond she loved so much. It was a beautiful day out, early spring when the leaves on the trees were just starting to come out, still very fragile and a light green.

"Of course the baby will love you, who couldn't when you've been such a wonderful little prince to me, Zuko." By this time, Ursa'a belly filled almost her entire lap, and Zuko could only sit on the ground next to her. Ursa winced slightly as the small baby suddenly kicked inside of her. "Here Zuko, I want to show you something," she gently took her son's hand and placed it over her swollen stomach.

Zuko's eyes grew wide as he felt the small movements of his soon to born sibling. He leaned down and gently rested his head against his mother's stomach, trying to get closer to the small kicks of the baby. "Do you think it can hear me?" He asked softly, still fascinated.

"Maybe, why don't you try talking to the baby?" Ursa had suggested gently as she smiled down at her first born. She sighed happily when she heard Zuko start to murmur against her stomach and returned to her book.

The day Azula was born, Zuko had held the tiny baby in his arms while his tired mother rested. The small baby slept lightly in his hold as he gently cradled her, his own amber eyes wide with wonder. From her bed, Ursa smiled softly at the sight of her two children together.

And just like back then, Zuko was fascinated when Katara's belly had slowly begun to expand and grow, proving there was a life starting inside his young wife. He had to admit when she had gently guided his hand to rest on her still trim stomach, and whispered softly in his ear, Zuko had been more than surprised, and yet at the same time, he found himself brimming with joy. The once stoic and reserved Fire Prince lifted his small wife into the air, gently twirling her around as he laughed with joy.

The months that had followed were calm and gentle, and ever day Zuko would gather a couple of flowers for his young wife to set out on their small table. As spring blossomed into summer, her belly rounded more and more, and the couple spent relaxing afternoons by the stream near their small cottage, Katara making flower chains or reading while Zuko rested by her side, occasionally letting his head rest in her lap next her stomach. Whenever Zuko did this, Katara smiled and paused in what ever she was doing to affectionately stroke his short hair. The days were long and lazy and life was good for the young couple.

The baby arrived in early autumn on a bright and crisp September day. Her skin was dark like her mothers, but when she first opened her eyes to look up at her father, the orbs were the same golden as his. The wisps of black hair on top of her head could have come from either parent. To Zuko, his daughter was perfect. She may not have had the classic pale skin of the Fire Nation, or have the blue eyes of the Water Tribe, and because of her mixed heritage, the child would most likely never be able to bend an element.

But that didn't matter to him. The soft skin, the light, innocent eyes and the tiny smile on his newborn daughter's face were enough for Zuko. He slid gently into bed beside his wife and pulled her close, cradling the small bundle of life between them.

"What do you want to call her?" Katara had asked softly, gently running a hand over the child's face. Zuko jus shook his head. Right now words were beyond him. A soft, autumn rain tapped lightly at the windows, giving gentle background music to the small family. "How about… Ame?" Katara suggested softly. Zuko nodded. Rain fit the child well; her small gurgles already resembled the drops hitting the shutters over the window.

"Yeah, Ame's a good name." Zuko smiled softly, and then snuggled deeper into the bed with Katara, lulled by the even breathing of their young daughter. For the first time, life seemed perfect.


End file.
